


Steel Blade

by TigerLilyWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death Monolouge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyWarrior/pseuds/TigerLilyWarrior





	Steel Blade

How did I get here? Starring the one friend I used to have in the eye, one with malice enough in his heart to enclose me in darkness.  
I feel the cold blade of the steel caress my skin as the words I had often uttered myself left his lips.  
Why you?  
Why, after all the others who tried, why were you able to envelope his soul in such hate? Why, after all the others had tried, why were you able to crack him? I guess it was because he cared. He broke because he cared.  
I had known that I was living on borrowed time. And now my silk string was woven. And the one thought I had as the life force was taken from my body of clay;  
No one gets a happy ending.


End file.
